


Shake It Like a Ladder to the Sun

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [20]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Jack gets sick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Jack and Zack spend Christmas together, and Jack gets a little sick.





	Shake It Like a Ladder to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Zero by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Here's some Merrikat because I haven't written this in a while but I love my boys.

**_narrative_ **

 

Zack wakes up and feels Jack wiggle around next to him, mumbling something incoherent. Then, his hand comes around and slaps Zack in the face.

 

“Ugh, babe,” Zack groans, moving Jack’s sweaty hand off of his face. “Jack. Jack. Jack.”

 

He persistently pokes Jack’s face until Jack rolls over again and cracks an eye open. 

 

“Morning,” he grunts. “I feel like shit.”

 

Zack runs a hand over Jack’s forehead and through his hair. He feels quite warm and sweaty, considering that it’s December in Baltimore. Reluctantly, Zack rolls out of bed, in search of a thermometer, much to Jack’s displeasure.

A few minutes later, he returns with a thermometer and a hand towel. He pries Jack’s mouth open, puts the thermometer in, and dabs his forehead with the damp towel. The thermometer beeps, and Zack checks it. 102° Fahrenheit. 

 

“Looks like you have a fever, baby,” Zack says, stroking Jack’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

 

Jack makes a face and pulls the blankets up higher. Zack coos, and sets the thermometer down on the bedside table. He checks his phone, and realizes it’s a lot earlier than he thought.

 

“I’m gonna go make you some iced tea, okay?” 

 

“Thanks.” Jack mumbles, sinking into the mattress.

 

Zack wanders off into their kitchen and goes around making mint iced tea in Jack’s favorite neon pink mug. He also picks up a bottle of Tylenol and some pretzels. When he returns to their room, Jack is asleep again. Zack sighs and sets the tea, medicine, and pretzels down on the bedside table, crawls into his bed, and cuddles up against Jack’s back, slinging an arm around his sickly boyfriend’s torso.

 

“Dumbass.” Jack mutters, before going back to sleep.


End file.
